Where Rumor and Legends Collide
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Post 'Aliyah.' Gibbs adds two new team members, G. Callen NCIS:LA and his sister Fiona. Both have strengths and secrets. Tony finds himself falling once again for a mysterious woman with a past and dangerous lover. T rating now, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Rumor and Legends Collide**

_**This story takes place after 'Aliyah.' Gibbs has brought over G. Callen (Legend Part 1 and 2) from Los Angeles after he recovers from his shooting. Callen needs a break from deep cover operations and Gibbs fears that given the shooting, Callen (Cal) won't be safe until the identity of the shooters is discovered. By bringing him 'in from the cold' he hopes to provide protection and a different life as long as Cal needs or wants it. Cal's specialty in NCIS is deep undercover operations. In addition to adding Cal to the team, Gibbs adds his sister Fiona Callen to the team as well. Fiona's talents run to the spy/Special Ops activities. Cal and Fiona were orphaned when they were in college. Cal met Gibbs on a mission in Sudan and Gibbs brought both Cal and Fiona under his wing, acting as a father figure to them both. What you recognize belongs to CBS and Bellarius. The plot, character background, and OC are mine. This is not a procedural piece, but more of a relationship story. Takes place a couple months after the end of 'Aliyah.' Cal and Fi have been a part of the team for a few weeks.**_

**~Chapter One~**

Cal and Tony DiNozzo were playing basketball one-on-one outside the NCIS headquarters in Washington DC. It was spring and the day was warm. They were both sweaty and enjoying the friendly, and equal, competition between them, joking and laughing breathlessly as they played fiercely against each other. It hadn't always been that way…

_Gibbs brought two strangers into the bullpen, both with NCIS badges on. Tim looked up and stood with a smile on his face to greet Cal. Tony looked surprised at the greeting and acknowledgement from Tim. _

"_Nice to see you alive, Cal. How are you feeling?" Tim asked, shaking his hand and curiosity as to what Cal was doing here laced in his voice._

"_Thanks Tim. Nice to see you too. I'm good." Cal was a man of few words, reminding Tim a lot of Gibbs. Their personalities seemed very much the same, leaning towards long on action, short on words, and his gut feel was as flawless as Gibbs'. He knew that Cal was a legend in the circles who knew of him, enough of a legend and a threat that someone tried very hard to kill him months ago._

_Tim nodded to him and looked at Gibbs and then at the striking woman beside him. She had long red hair with lots of curls and waves that fell to her lower back. Her skin looked like peaches and cream and her eyes were emerald green, exactly as he always imagined an Irish woman to look. She wore crème linen pants and a crème blouse, emphasizing her coloring and her hair. She looked elegant, and not at all like a member of NCIS, except for the gun and badge she wore attached to her belt. Tim looked back at Gibbs and then at Tony, wondering what was going on._

_Tony stood as Gibbs approached the bullpen with his two guests, but stayed behind his desk waiting to be introduced. After the ending with Ziva, and the disaster with Jeanne, Tony's sexual strutting and frat boy persona was gone, replaced by a serious and more mature man. It didn't mean he wasn't just as competitive, just as interested in women, and fun to be around. He was just a lot more subtle about it. Tony had of course heard of G. Callen before. He knew Gibbs was very close to him, although knew nothing more than that about the relationship or how it was formed. He did not know however about Callen's sister or why they were both here. Tony thought Gibbs was waiting for Ziva to change her mind and return to them (he knew HE was) and wasn't adding anyone to the team. That had to be the only reason for them to be here, it was probably the reason the bullpen had been slightly remodeled allowing for a 5 person team instead of four. _

_Gibbs looked at his team, knowing them well enough to know exactly what they were thinking. _

"_I'll answer all your questions shortly. Tony, call Abby and Ducky and ask them to join us in the conference room." Gibbs looked at the two people on either side of him and nodded for them to follow him, each of them carrying their coffee from Gibbs' dealer with them. Tony and Tim heard the three laughing softly at something one of them had said as they walked up the stairs to the conference room. While Tony called Abby and Ducky, his eyes followed the threesome wondering what was going on and what was going to happen to the team. As they disappeared from sight, Tim and Tony looked at each other, expressionless, neither wanting to give anything away of their concerns or their fears of what their future held._

* * *

After feeling threatened the first week or so as the team was shaken up and finding its new groove, Tony had grown to really like G. Callen and his sister Fiona. They brought a very different perspective to the team then they had before. Ziva brought some of the same perspective certainly, the undercover experience, the weapons' training, the instincts, but she also brought all her Moussad baggage with her. And despite their time together and the relationship he thought they had built, he still felt betrayed by her. And something about Gibbs's feelings for Ziva had changed as well, as if he knew something no one else knew and felt betrayed as well.

_Once the team had assembled in the conference room, Gibbs made the introductions giving a brief background of each. The team learned of Cal's experience in deep undercover operations and his law degree with an emphasis on international terrorism. He was in fact a legend among a very small circle who knew of his talents. Gibbs spoke with quiet grace to his team, limiting the amount of information he shared, but sharing enough to establish Cal's credibility with the team. Cal squirmed under the information sharing and the attention. He preferred anonymity to praise, much like Gibbs. Tony knew he was clearly a Senior Agent, which caused a knot in Tony's stomach although he kept his face carefully blank. Gibbs went on to introduce Fiona Callen, who had yet to utter a word either in the bullpen or the conference room. Her background was in what Gibbs called 'training.' His tone communicated volumes about the kind of training she might have provided or received. She had degrees in Forensics, Languages, and International Studies. Gibbs was even more circumspect about Fiona's background than Cal's, indicating that it was top secret classified on a need to know basis. That raised a few eyebrows in the room, including Tony. Another beautiful woman with secrets joining the team, just what none of them needed._

TBC

PLEASE! Review...tell me if I should do more or not. I've got three chapters written and will wait to see what the response is to those before proceeding. After Chapter 3 or 4 it will progress to an M rating. Just hit the little button below and leave a review! They've made it so easy for you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Rumors and Legends Collide**

~Chapter Two~

Callen and Tony headed towards the men's dressing room to shower and change before returning to work again. Their developing friendship was typical of most male friendships, based on common interests, mostly sports, briefly knowing they shared a similar family life, and without actually discussing the subject much, they shared a similar withdrawal from women. They had not actually done anything socially or talked about anything meaningful since they met. Their knowledge of each other was based on small bits of information dropped in conversations around the bullpen. Tony acknowledged to himself that he had initially felt threatened by the addition of two such strong senior agents to the team. But Gibbs had made it very clear that Tony was still the lead agent.

_

* * *

_

Gibbs looked over at Tony, knowing him well enough to know what was going on behind the blank mask on his face. He wanted to put Tony at ease right away. He would need Tony's support to help integrate Cal and Fiona into the inner workings of the team, and he did not want to lose Tony over this either. He had made his choice in Tel Aviv two months ago, and he would stand by his senior field agent until Tony decided he wanted his own team. He knew Tony had been offered, and turned down, his own team already at least once. Gibbs' loyalty to Tony and Tony's to him was unquestioned.

_After speaking of Cal and Fiona's background, he went on to clarify roles. He might not have normally done so, but having a top heavy team such as this with three senior agents made it a requirement. _

"_And, given what you have heard, you know I have put together a star team, better than any we have had before. I want to make it clear however that while I am still Agent-in-Charge, Tony is still my second. Nothing has changed in that regard. Are we all clear?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Neither Cal nor Fiona had any desire to upset the chain of command, and just in case they did, Gibbs' had made it clear to them ahead of time that Tony would remain in his senior and second-in-command role. That suited them just fine, and would certainly not cause any issues on their end._

* * *

Now he found himself becoming friends with Cal, or at least friendly with him. He still knew very little of Fiona which bothered him. She hardly spoke to anyone other than Cal or Gibbs. She was in no hurry to make new friends and kept to herself even more than Cal. Cal was a mystery, but Fiona was a complete enigma.

As they reentered the bullpen, Gibbs was shouting for the team to suit up for the start of another investigation. Everyone grabbed their packs and guns, heading off to the truck and cars. Tony notified Ducky over his cell phone, giving him the location of the body, the bottom of the Rock Creek Quarry. The team arrived at a quarry, devoid of anything other than sand and very high cliffs. They pulled up to the unit of Marines standing at ease in a line. Tony heard Fiona gasp as she recognized the team leader and a few of the other unit members. She got out with the rest of the team carrying her pack, walking behind Gibbs. Tony noticed that the Commander and Fiona's eye's never left each other, although neither of them actually acknowledged each other. Gibbs noticed the Commander's eyes on Fiona in recognition, and turned to her for her to explain.

Tony saw Gibbs look at Fiona, questions unasked. Fiona looked up at him, whispering something in his ear. He saw Gibbs nod once and then motion with his head for her to take the lead. Fiona walked confidently ahead of Gibbs straight to the Commander.

She smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he leaned over her to kiss her cheek as well. They obviously knew each other very well. They spoke low for a few exchanges and then Fiona turned to introduce the Commander to the team.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Commander Rainer. We have worked together before," Fiona volunteered cryptically. The Commander and Gibbs shook hands and Gibbs asked for a rundown on the situation. Tony listened to the sitrep, not taking his eyes off of Fiona. If she knew this man, and apparently at least some of the team members, then she did have some secrets to keep.

Gibbs started barking orders to his team, assigning Tony to sketch and shoot at the top of the cliff and asking Fiona to shoot and sketch at the bottom. Cal and Gibbs would interrogate the team members.

Tony looked up at the crumbling cliff unhappily. "Boss, it's really high up there…"

Gibbs turned to look at him. "Was there something in my tone that made you think it was a request, DiNozzo?"

"On it Boss." DiNozzo sighed as he picked up his gear and left for the cliff. He didn't miss Fiona's slight smirk as he walked by her unpacking her things.

"What's wrong Tony? You don't like heights?" Fiona teased. Her voice flowed over him like dark velvet on those rare occasions he was graced with hearing it. And he was surprised to hear her tease him. He had heard her tease her brother and Gibbs, but she had barely spoken to him other than casually in passing.

"It's not the heights, baby, it's the crumbling edge. You wanna trade?" Tony spoke low near her ear.

Fiona laughed, "No thanks, _baby_. Watch your step."

Twenty-four hours later the team had solved the death of the dead Lt. and Gibbs notified Cmdr. Rainer that it was suicide and the mission was secure. They wrapped up their reports close to the end of the day and the team decided to go to The Founder's Bar for drinks. There was a lot of laughter and camaraderie among the team. This was the fourth case they had worked together in three weeks so they were slowly but surely coalescing into a real team.

This was the first time the group had gone out and the first time Fiona had done anything remotely social with any of them. She seemed to relax in the environment and enjoy listening to people's stories. She couldn't tell many of her own, and neither could Cal, but others did have stories they could share. Abby was perhaps the funniest of the whole group. She was very open with her Gothic lifestyle, cemetery sex and parties, and bowling with the nuns on Thursday. She was full of great stories that cracked everyone up and relaxed the team. Fiona thought perhaps she was the heart of the team. She loved each and every one of them, well perhaps not Cal and her yet, but Abby was at least open to them.

Tony finally worked up enough nerve to ask the question he had been waiting to ask of Fiona. She was relaxed and seemed happy and perhaps while she was in this mood she would be more open then she was usually.

"Fiona…you obviously knew the Commander on this case well. How well _did_ you know him?" His tone was teasing but he was definitely inferring something behind his words.

"Why do you think I knew him so well?"

"I have to assume that you don't go kissing strangers or acquaintances on the cheek very often. Or allow them to kiss you back." Fiona looked at Tony a little surprised. Was that jealousy she heard in his voice? Surely not….

"Tony, you sound jealous. Are you implying that I slept with Rainer?" Fiona's voice slid across Tony's skin, making his breath hitch slightly at the effect.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be? But I do have to wonder how you knew these special ops guys so well. Exactly what is it that you did, Fi? Were you in Special Ops?" Tony asked skeptically.

Fiona looked at him and smirked. "Tony, you know that is need-to-know, and despite your curiosity and your jealousy, you don't need to know. Besides, you should know that women aren't allowed on Special Ops teams. That would be a cause for concern, wouldn't it?"

"But you were any way, weren't you? I'd heard rumors…"

She smiled at him and laughed, imitating the cartoon in the Trix commercial, "Aw, silly Tony, rumors are for high school, not for grown-ups." Her voice dropped out of the cartoon imitation and back into the low velvet voice filled with sex and sin. She leaned towards him conspiratorially, "Don't believe everything you hear."

Tony heard Cal snicker next to Fiona, and shook his head. "A certified legend and a woman whose deeds are strictly based on rumor join our team. If Gibbs trusts you so much, I guess I will too, but it would be nice to know who we are working with."

Cal spoke up, "Gibbs trusts you too. That is enough for us. I hope that his trust in us is enough for you. I've been in NCIS a long time, my whole career, and if you really wanted to you could find my stories, my deeds, whatever you are interested in knowing. I hope you won't feel the need to, any of you, and just accept me, and Fiona, on our merits. Unfortunately, Fiona's life has been more complicated. Just as dangerous, but more complicated and hence more secretive. You cannot know what she chooses not to share with you. No one here can access her files. She cannot tell you anything about much of her life after she joined the military. She is full of surprises, the one yesterday being just one of many."

Fiona looked at her brother gratefully and started to say something when her phone rang. She heard the ring tone and smiled broadly, obviously very pleased to be hearing from whoever the caller was. She quickly stood as she answered the phone, whispering to the table "Excuse me…" as she walked away.

She hadn't gotten but a few steps from the table when Tony heard her practically purr her black velvet voice over the cell phone. "Hello, baby…"

Tony looked at Cal, his eyebrows raised in surprise and skepticism. "The theme from James Bond?"

TBC

Remember...Leave a review...it is a gracious thing to do for the author, and this author really appreciates it! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Rumors and Legends Collide**

**Chapter 3**

Cal smirked at Tony's question. "Yeah, Fi has her own personal James Bond. At least for about 6 weeks out of the year."

"And she uses the James Bond theme song as his ringtone? Who else has a ring tone?"

Cal laughed. "She loves those things. She's pretty clever about them too. Gibbs' is the theme to Law & Order, mine is the sound of the roadrunner escaping Wily E. Coyote."

"Roadrunner?"

"Yeah, she says it is because I always outsmart the bad guys."

"Do I have a ringtone?"

"Not yet. I think she is still trying to figure you out. Abby's is the theme song to the Munster's."

Tony laughed at that. Abby would love it! "When I get one, will you tell me what it is?"

"Or you could just ask her when she figures it out."

Tony nodded and went back to the subject of Eric. "Six weeks a year? That's it? Who is this guy?"

Cal smiled softly at Tony's curiosity. He didn't want to give too much away. Fiona should be the one to share whatever information she wanted to. But he had also seen a glimmer of interest for Tony in Fiona's eyes, although no one but him, and perhaps Gibbs, would have known what it was. And Tony was clearly fascinated by Fiona.

"His name is Eric, and he is Swiss. They met on one of her 'training missions' about three years ago now. Like her, he's not in the military anymore, and is now with Interpol. His deep cover assignments don't allow for them to be together more than six weeks a year, three at a time is the usual. Every once in a while they get a bonus week in there. He never calls her during an operation. When he is literally 'out in the cold,' it is too dangerous for him to contact anyone, and anyone he did contact would put them in danger as well."

"So, three years at six weeks a year…that's what nine months total time? Are they serious?"

"_That,_ my friend, is something you would have to ask her…" Cal answered quietly watching his sister cutting through the lighter late-night crowd.

Tony's gaze moved to follow Cal's catching Fiona slicing through the bar crowd. He watched as the crowd parted for her without her ever asking anyone to move. Her eyes were sparkling and bright with excitement, her face flushed. He wasn't the only man in the room to notice as eyes turned to follow her. Tony could practically see sexual tendrils coming off her body as she returned to the table, the tendrils weaving their way into the crowd and wrapping each victim up in her sexual excitement after her phone call with 'Eric.' What he wouldn't give to have her look like that at him, because of him!

Fiona sat back down at the table noticing that everyone but Cal and Tony had left for the evening. It was getting late after all. She smiled at Tony and then at Cal, her eyes glittering under the soft lighting at their table.

Cal smiled at his sister, amused at Tony's reaction to her, and her reaction to Eric's call. He loved seeing his sister really happy, and when she was with Eric she _was_ really happy. But both Fiona and Cal knew that beyond the planned six weeks a year, Fiona and Eric's lives were different and followed different paths. Fiona tried hard not to think about it because he knew it made her sad, one of the reasons she tended to withdraw from so many. From experience, Cal knew that when undercover, Eric would do whatever was necessary to sustain his cover, including sleeping with any number of women to achieve the ultimate goal. He knew his sister knew this as well. While he had always known her to be faithful to Eric since she had known him, denying herself any other relationships, they both knew Eric was unable, and maybe unwilling, to provide the same fidelity to her. He found her heartbroken every time she returned from a trip to visit him, picking up the pieces and putting her back together again. Even so, he never made any judgments on the relationship to her. And until now, only Gibbs and Cal knew about Eric. Now Tony knew as well.

Cal returned from his brief reverie and asked his sister what Eric's news was.

She looked at Cal and then at Tony and back at Cal, questioningly.

Cal responded to her unasked question. "I told him a little Fiona. Nothing but the basics, the rest is for you to tell."

"Hmmm…ok." She looked at Tony hard, assessing just how much she thought she could trust him. She knew she was attracted to him, but she couldn't make such a judgment of trust based on that. Attraction was an unreliable emotion at best, much less to base trust on. But she knew already that Tony had her and Cal's back, and if she trusted him that much, she would trust him with this as well. Tony looked pained at being so assessed. It reminded him of the secrets Ziva kept from him, the lack of trust and in the end the betrayal. Fiona watched those emotions fly across Tony's face before his blank mask was back on again.

She continued looking at Tony, trying to show him she trusted him. "Eric is coming to D.C. next week. His current Op has ended and he's taking a break and coming to the international anti-terrorism summit being held here next week. Agents from around the world will be here exchanging information, building relationships, and establishing on-going communication dialogues. He'll be one of several representing Interpol."

Cal nodded. "And when will he arrive?"

Fiona smiled at Cal, her eyebrows wiggling in her excitement, "Friday night, and he is staying through Monday week. He'll of course stay with us, Cal."

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. I'm looking forward to seeing him again." Cal looked as Tony brought the beer mug to his lips before asking, "Do you think he'll ask you to marry him again?"

Tony choked on his beer as his heart plummeted into his stomach at those words. Both Cal and Fiona turned their eyes to the coughing Tony, amusement in both their eyes. Fiona turned back to Cal laughing softly. "Cal, that was just mean!"

"Couldn't help myself." Cal looked at Tony apologetically, offering a token of peace, "Tony, tomorrow's Saturday. Do you want to come over and play some tennis, have some lunch and maybe swim in the afternoon?"

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "You guys have a tennis court and a pool?"

"Yeah, we do. You should come over."

Tony looked from Cal to Fiona to see if the invitation was extended from her as well. She smiled encouragingly at him, nodding her head for him to agree. "Yeah, ok. That sounds great. What time?"

"Let's say 10:00. Little sister here will want to sleep in."

Fiona smirked back at Cal. "Little sister here wants to go home. It's been a long week." All three of them rose, with Cal and Tony throwing more than enough money on the table to cover the tab and a very nice tip for the waitress. It was another competition thing between them, neither wanting to be seen a cheap by the other one. Fiona kept her laughter to herself. Together their testosterone levels just kept increasing. She wondered what would happen if Eric got thrown into the picture

Fiona followed Cal out the door with Tony immediately behind her. Tony walked them to their car, opening Fiona's door for her. She turned to him, touching his warm hand. She smiled up at him, like she had eyes only for him, and lifted her lips to his cheek leaving a soft and gentle kiss lingering there. She felt his breath hitch under the kiss and the touch of her hand.

"Thank you for inviting us Tony. I think I am going to enjoy getting to know you better. See you in the morning." Her breathy velvet voice left chills on Tony's body, and when she removed her hand from his he felt cold, as if she had just sucked all the warmth from him.

Tony didn't trust his voice when he looked at her so he just nodded as she got in her seat and he closed the door. Cal started the car and they drove away. Tony stood there until he could no longer see the lights of their car. He smiled as he touched his cheek where her kiss had lingered. He guessed he wasn't a stranger or acquaintance any more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those concerned, Tony will be well-loved in this story. He has been hurt too much lately and deserves better. With Jeanne and then Ziva's betrayal and loss, it doesn't get any more traumatic than that in love, at least for a man who admittedly never loved before. I don't want to give any more away than that to alleviate your concerns. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Renee

**Where Rumor and Legends Collide**

**~Chapter 4~**

Saturday morning was cloudy, but by the time Tony, Cal, and Fiona made it to the tennis courts it was a beautiful sunny day in Georgetown. Cal and Fiona's home was a restored historical home site located not far from the Georgetown promenade and Georgetown University. When they were going to school they typically either walked or rode their bikes to the University. The home was a large sprawling former plantation with several acres of land accompanying it. It was set far back from the road with a tree lined driveway that led up to the house. The trees were probably centuries old as well as the house. When Cal opened the door for Tony to enter, Tony walked into a lovely entry full of well-polished old world Mahogany furniture, walls, and hardwood floors. There were plush and expensive rugs everywhere, as well as a wealth of other treasures. The house was still stamped with what Tony took to be their parent's personalities and they had left almost everything the same as when their parents died. It made sense. Neither of them had spent much time in this house during college and certainly not during their careers to date. They would not have taken the time to make any changes, at least not yet, and perhaps they were just comfortable with things how they were.

The three agents found that they were well matched in their tennis skills. They played two-on-one tennis drills, first with the Callen's vs. Tony, then the boys vs. the girl, then Tony and Fiona vs. Cal. It was a lot of fun, and it was always a close call as to who won. After three games in two hours, they finally called the tennis done and broke for lunch. Hannah, the Callen's housekeeper and cook, left a light lunch for them under an ancient, giant oak tree in the yard. Tony thought it was entirely picturesque as the three walked across the well-manicured lawn from the tennis courts to the white wrought iron table and chairs set with plates and platters of covered food. Hannah had left a cooler of sodas, beer, and wine at the table as well. When they went to the pool, they could carry the cooler with them as well. As they relaxed around their lunch the conversation turned to movies and TV shows, a shared love of all three friends as it turned out. They were energetically comparing their favorite lines from different movies.

Tony was imitating Brando in the Godfather…"'I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.'"

"That whole triad is one of my favorite movie sagas of all time! 'Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in!'" Fiona tried her own imitation of Al Pacino, not nearly as well done as Tony's Brando.

Cal laughed, "Yeah, but everyone knows those. What about some lesser known quotes that are your favorite?"

Fiona laughed. "If we share those we might be giving something of ourselves away, Cal."

Tony and Cal both looked at her surprised. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, that maybe I'm just a romantic at heart, and not the badass people think. It could be dangerous to my reputation. I have all these gushy romantic or wonderful life sorts of quotes."

Tony gave her his charm smile as he teased her. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…"

Fiona smirked and then laughed. She was genuinely happy sitting here under the trees without a seeming care in the world. She would share, open up a little, and see what happens. If they make fun of her, well, fine.

"Ok, but if you laugh at me or tell anyone, remember I can hurt you five ways to Sunday."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You're a bad ass. Tell us your favorites." Cal encouraged. Even he didn't necessarily know all of her favorites.

"Alright. I'll tell you the line, you tell me the movie. First up, 'If I tell you that I love you, can I keep you forever?'"

Tony piped up immediately. "Casper!"

"Very good. What about this one? 'Always remember, life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away.'"

There was silence for a moment before Cal spoke up, not quite sure about the answer but offering one up anyway. "Hitch?"

Fiona nodded and threw out another one. "This is my favorite romantic quote of all time. It is so simple and yet so profound. 'As you wish.'"

Tony jumped in immediately with the answer, "The Princess Bride."

"Good. Now you guys share your favorite quotes."

Tony smiled and offered up his own favorites. "'Are you not entertained?'"

Cal broke in with the answer, "Gladiator. Great movie, full of great quotes."

Tony agreed. "What about these two from another great movie? You should both know these… 'Truth? You can't handle the truth!' or 'Tonight we dine in hell.'" Tony's Nicholson was even better than his Brando.

Fiona laughed, "A Few Good Men! And your imitations are really very good."

Cal took a sip of his beer, and sat up to take his turn. "My very favorite is a set of quotes that I found at the time to be an amazingly profound statement on life and destiny. See if you can guess the movie. 'I happen to believe you make your own destiny. You have to do the best with what God gave you. /What's my destiny, Mama? /You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself. Life is a box of chocolates, Forrest. You never know what you're gonna get. /I don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floatin' around accidental-like on a breeze. But I, I think maybe it's both, maybe both happening at the same time.'" Cal changed voices for each character in the brief dialogue.

Both Tony and Fiona sighed at that remembered quote and movie, saying at the same time, "Forest Gump."

Fiona was quiet when Cal asked Tony if he believed in destiny.

Tony thought about it as he pulled on his beer. "Yeah, I guess I do. I like it better than the 'accidental breeze' approach. The thing is, it may be destiny, but we may not see how it plays out in our lifetime."

Fiona looked at him, questions floating in her eyes. "What do you mean, 'in our lifetime'?"

"I guess we might be a link on a chain towards someone else's destiny. You know, like maybe I've never done anything destiny-worthy in my life, but my kid or my kid's kid goes on to solve world peace. That would be a destiny I might never know I had a part of. If there is no such thing as destiny, of fate…well then, that is just depressing. A lot of wasted lives."

Fiona looked surprised and impressed. "That is some pretty deep thinking there Tony."

"You look shocked, Fiona. Believe it or not, I'm not just a jock with a pretty face. And it only hurts a little when I use my brain to ponder on deep and meaningful things." Tony was smirking at her, but there was a hint of hurt behind his words.

"You work hard to be underestimated don't you Tony." Fiona offered gently, not taking his bait for a confrontation.

"It's a gift. If people underestimate me, then it is ultimately easier on me, and in the interrogation room it works especially well." Tony shrugged.

Fiona and Tony looked at each other, surprised at what they had just learned. It was definitely one of those moments in a relationship where you know that you've both just taken another step towards each other. Cal watched the two of them watching each other and finally broke in, suggesting that they change and head to the pool.

Thirty minutes later, Fiona joined the two men at the pool. She had changed into a small string bikini and brought sunscreen, a book, and her iPod down to the pool. She put the iPod into the player on the table and turned on some rock 'n roll. As the two guys watched leaning on the side of the pool she pulled her cover-up over her head, letting her brilliant red hair cascade down her back again, and showing Tony at least, her toned, muscled and tan skin. Tony took a silent deep breath in as he looked over her beautiful form. He noted a few scars, from the looks of things maybe one knife wound and several bullet wounds. Some day maybe she could tell him about those.

She walked gracefully into the beach entry pool and swam to the side of the pool while the guys picked up where they left off with a diving competition. She enjoyed watching the two of them challenge each other with different dives and laughing at themselves. Then all three of them played volley ball in the pool. After an hour or so, Fiona begged off of any more pool and retired to the double bed recliner. Tony watched her combing out her long tresses and spreading sunscreen lotion on her face and chest. Then she rolled onto her back, untying the strings across her back and dropping them along the side of the recliner.

She held the bottle in the air, and called to Tony, "Tony, can you come put some lotion on me?"

Tony smiled a big smile and got quickly out of the pool. Cal snickered as he watched Tony rush to Fiona's side, and laughed out loud as Tony discreetly flipped him off at the snicker. Tony took the bottle from beside Fiona, looking at her closed eyes and slightly open mouth turned towards where he was sitting. He gently lifted the freshly combed hair from her back and put it to the side of her neck out of the way of both the sun and the lotion.

He squeezed some lotion into his hands and then lightly touched Fiona's skin. He warmed the lotion with his hands so all she felt was the warmth of his hands and the lotion on her already warm skin. She relaxed slightly as she felt his fingers start to move across her neck and back. He massaged her skin, taking his time on her upper back and neck where he felt a lot of tension, moving his hands to her shoulders and arms. He moved slowly, every touch a caress. When he got to a scar on her body, he lightly traced it with his finger before moving on. He heard her softly moan under his ministrations.

He worked his way down her arm and massaged each finger, eliciting another moan from Fiona.

"God Tony, your fingers are amazing."

Tony laughed huskily, his voice full of lust and passion, "So I have been told."

Fiona snorted and lifted her leg back to kick him lightly. He caught her leg and rested it back down on the recliner, lingering his hands there before moving to the other arm. He continued working his way across to the other arm and hand and then down her back. She was completely relaxed by the time he was finished massaging her back. He thought she might have fallen asleep, but as he got off the recliner to leave, she asked him to do her legs and feet too.

Tony smiled again but didn't answer her. He just sat further down the recliner and poured more lotion into his hands. He started on her feet massaging each small manicured toe, then worked his way up her foot, practicing some acupressure on the pressure points on her feet. As he felt her completely relax with her foot in his hands, he pressed on that one pressure point that would awake her female within. Fiona was already feeling both relaxed and aroused by Tony's careful and masterly attentions. With that one touch on her foot, her arousal came front and center. She could feel her body tighten in that special way and as his finger continued to press in circles along that point she felt a small, but surprising orgasm sweep through her body. Tony watched from where he sat near her feet as her body trembled slightly at her silent release. He smiled quietly to himself and moved to the other foot. He proceeded exactly the same way, giving her yet another small orgasm just touching her feet. Fiona was very impressed and found herself quite satisfied as well. It seemed like forever since she'd had a man's hand on her, much less having an orgasm delivered by a man regardless of the unconventional way he delivered it.

Fiona felt Tony's magical hands move up her calf muscles. His large hands surrounded her small, shapely calves, slathering lotion all around her and massaging it in. He did the same on the opposite leg and then moved up her knees and onto her thighs. He gently lifted her legs, spreading them apart so he could continue his massage. Tony rubbed her tight thigh muscles with his hand and four of his fingers, while his thumb on each hand alternated between feather-like strokes and harder ones. He watched as she tried hard to stay still and resist the instinct to squirm. It was taking a large effort on her part though. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was still slightly open, and every once in a while he was graced with another moan. Her moans were beginning to sound more like arousal than of muscle relief. His hands reached all the way to the top of her thighs, where her bottom cheeks remained covered by her bikini bottom. Tony was not deterred however. The massage of sunscreen was coming to an end, but he had one last move to share with her. He continued massaging her thighs, even as high up on her leg as he was, and then slipped his fingers under her bikini bottom just slightly, running them along the inside rim of her bikini. Tony heard a louder gasp and a moan as her hips betrayed her by slightly bucking up into his hands. He looked up and her head had turned so she was resting her forehead on the chair. Her breathing was fast, and her body continued to slightly grind against the chair searching for some release knowing none was coming.

Tony got up from the recliner and put the sunscreen on the table next to her outdoor bed. Her head was turned back to the side facing him, her eyes open and full of both unfulfilled lust and massage induced sleepiness. She smiled softly at him and in an almost whisper thanked him.

"Tony, that was wonderful. I've never had such a… stimulating massage. Can we do that again sometime?"

Tony leaned over her face, and kissed her ear, sucking on her ear lobe. Then he answered her, "As you wish."

TBC

A/N: don't forget to hit the button and review! Reviews are the food that feeds the muse!


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Rumor and Legends Collide**

**~Chapter 5~**

Tony stayed through dinner that night. It was an enjoyable evening with a simple meal of veal scaloppini prepared by Hannah. Cal brought out several bottles of a few very good vintages and over the course of a satisfying meal and wine the three new friends bonded. They talked light heartedly about life, love, and growing up.

Cal brought up the subject of growing up. "Tony, tell us a little bit about growing up. How did you end up a cop?"

"I guess I grew up a lot like you guys did. At least the money part. We lived in Connecticut, big house and all the trappings of great wealth. Tree lined driveway leading up to the mansion, well manicured lawns and flower beds, expensive cars and limousines parked in the garages and circular driveway. Security everywhere. Pool, tennis courts, even a private nine-hole golf course."

"Sounds nice, but your voice betrays something else Tony," Fiona said gently.

"Yeah, well the outside was perfect, perfectly genteel, perfectly rich, perfectly perfect. What went on inside was something else entirely. My mom died when I was a kid, probably suicide as I look back on it, but as a kid I never knew why she died. My dad was a drunk, a mean drunk. And a philanderer. He's been married four times since my mom died. I've lost track of their names by now. Hell, a couple of them, including his current soon-to-be –ex-wife is younger than me. That is creepy."

Cal and Fiona both snorted in agreement, but let him continue his story.

"I went to college on a sports scholarship. I didn't need the scholarship of course, and chose a degree that was easy and came naturally to me. That, of course, left a lot of time to party with the fraternity. Some of the best friends I have I made there. I was point guard through my senior year when I blew out my knee. I'd always been a TV and movie fanatic and got it in my mind to become a cop, like the ones I see on TV and in the movies…chasing bad guys, car chases, guns, women…all the stereotypical stuff we all see, but once in the job realize it isn't the job. Sure, there are aspects of those things, but there is a lot more paperwork, more phone calls, and a lot more less exciting stuff then I planned for. I moved around various homicide police departments until I met Gibbs and came to NCIS. I've stayed here a long time. Even though I've been offered my own team, I stay with Gibbs. Anyway, becoming a cop wasn't part of my dad's _plan_ for me," Tony dragged out the word plan with disgust. "He wanted a famous jock son, and when that went south, he wanted me to join the family business. Thanks but no thanks on that. At this point, I don't even want to know what the family business is. It involves off shore accounts and armed guards following him around, but more than that I don't want to know. It would suck to have to arrest my own father, bastard that he is." Tony's bitterness was apparent and raw, but he soon switched back to his charming, funny self, once again hiding his pain behind his 'charm smile.'

"So are you rich by default?" Fiona smiled teasingly. She didn't care if he was wealthy or not, or even where the money came from. Life was not all black and white, certainly not theirs and not Tony's apparently either.

Tony laughed. "I can't even get an advance on the rent, Fi."

Everyone laughed at that. Fiona smiled at Tony and started to tell their story.

"Wealth, and how we come by it is not always black and white is it? Our family made their money in an infamous way as well. They were well off before the Civil War, made fortunes and lost them on the gambling tables for the most part. They would import slaves from Africa and sell them, making tons of dishonest and disgusting money in the process. After the war, they channeled the money into enterprises more legitimate, although sometimes on the sketchy side. After my grandfather took over the family fortune, he completely legitimized it, setting the family fortune up into perpetuity. My grandparents and my parents after them spent their time and phenomenal resources giving back to society what our not-very-illustrious ancestors took away. Our parents died in a car accident when we were in college."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. "How did you meet Gibbs?"

Cal picked up the conversation here. "Our father fought with Jethro in Iraq, Desert Storm. They had known each other before then too. They were quite close and Gibbs, especially after his wife and daughter were killed, became a part of our family, celebrating Christmases and holidays here with us. Fi and I grew up with him around. We built boats with him, generally hung out. He is a friend to us both, close as really close family. When our parents died, he stepped into that role. Not so much parental, more like a loveable uncle. Fiona went into the service and I went into NCIS. And here we are."

"And Eric? How did you meet him?" Tony watched Fiona's face as he asked the question that had been burning in him all day. The wine and the intimacy of the setting made it seem like a good time to ask.

Fiona sighed and shook her head, thinking warmly of Eric, but Tony thought he saw an edge of confusion there on her face as well. "Eric Northman," she started plainly, shaking her head. "I met Eric while I was participating in a training session of some Swiss special troops. I speak many languages, so I often go under the guise of a translator, but I do much more than that. I'm a strategist, an expert marksman with practically any weapon as well as hand to hand, and I am a Middle East expert as well. I sped my way through officer training, especially quickly due to my language assets as well as my combat expertise. My superiors learned I had a gift for strategy and sent me to school and to the Middle East to gain my special expertise. I worked with Moussad, our alleged ally, and learned a great deal about the infrastructure, the strengths and weaknesses of each country there, the politics and the religions.

"Anyway, back to Eric. He was gorgeous, blonde, tall like you Tony, towering over me. And he was a smart ass and a womanizer. He was disrespectful of me, thinking a woman traveling with special ops was something akin to a secretary. My team mates thought that was funny and wanted to teach him a lesson, so surprising him they had me teach him a few things. I outshot him, as well as his team mates. I could repel with the best of them. I taught the class on terrorism and the Middle East. I spoke all four languages they speak in Switzerland, including one that is only slightly used. He kept trying to find something I couldn't do, but never did. And then we did some scrambles, basically all out fighting, no holds barred. I beat the shit out of him. He was tough, maybe the toughest I had ever fought, but there was no way I was going to let him win. We both ended up bloody and sweaty and very turned on. After I beat him, he flipped me unexpectedly to the floor pressing his body against mine showing me just how turned on he was. That was that, we were both hooked." Fiona sighed and looked at Tony for the first time since she started talking about Eric.

"It is like an addiction we can't control. For maybe six weeks a year, if we are lucky that much, we feed on each other. The rest of the time is withdrawal until we get the next hit." Tony heard the anguish in Fiona's voice and his heart went out to her. "This isn't healthy for either of us I know. And I know when he is away from me, doing his undercover stuff, he isn't faithful to me. And I think he deals with the withdrawal through sex with others, regardless of it is a part of his cover or not."

Tony sat quietly watching her face. When she didn't continue, he asked in almost a whisper, "And how do you deal with the withdrawal as you call it?"

"I don't," Fiona sighed, tears filling her eyes. "Cal or Gibbs pick up the pieces after we part, and I withdraw from the world, focused only on my job, until the next time. And the cycle begins again. By this point, if I'm honest with myself," she looked hesitantly at Cal and then back to Tony, "I am both excited and dreading Eric's visit next week. We've survived, or at least I have, on a 'don't ask, don't tell' sort of policy. Like the armed services are finding, that is difficult to sustain long term. Ignoring the obvious isn't working for me so well." Cal had reached over and taken his sister's hand, seeing her pain, hearing her voice his unspoken concerns for the first time ever. He was surprised, as she was no doubt surprising herself at her admissions.

Tony looked confused as he asked the next question, "And yet he asks you to marry him? Or was Cal just pulling my leg?"

Fiona snorted, "Yeah, he's asked me to marry him since practically day one. He claims he loves me, and I believe he does just as I believe I love him. But six weeks a year does not a relationship make, not enough of one to get married. There is passion sure, and there is love, and friendship, and things in common. But there is not trust, not on my end. He has it on his end. I have never given him reason to distrust me. I keep telling him to ask me next time, knowing I won't say yes, but not willing to let go either. And we continue to avoid the elephant in the room while we have amazing sex and fuck like rabbits." Fiona sighed deeply, realizing for the first time as she voiced her fears and rationalizing that she was finally willing to acknowledge that her relationship with Eric was doomed. She would need to end it before it ripped her apart.

She took another sip of wine and silently rose from the table, walking to the cabinet to get a glass of ice water. Both men sat in silence as well, watching her pained movements. They both realized this was a moment of self-awareness that perhaps she had not allowed herself to consider, ever, and did not want to intrude. After she had her filled glass, she turned to the two men she had just inadvertently poured out her soul to and smiled through her unshed tears. She walked to Cal and softly ruffled his short hair and kissed his upturned face. Then she walked uncertainly towards Tony, unsure of herself for the first time in a long time. Tony stood and embraced her, smelling the floral scent of her hair and her light spritz of Chanel 19. She pulled back from the embrace but not his arms, and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on the side of the mouth. She stood back down and smiled softly at him before breaking his hold on her and walking away. As she stood at the swinging door of the kitchen, she turned to both men wishing them a good night, gazing intently at Tony for a second, feeling something spring to life within her, knowing he felt the spark as well by the look in his eyes.

She dropped her eyes briefly, breaking the intensity of the moment, repeating her good night and left the room. Lines from a song came into Tony's head as he watched her figure walk through the door and away from him for the night… "When you came in the air went out, and all the shadows filled up with doubt…." When she left, all the air went out again, and the shadows were stilled filled with doubt. **

* * *

A/N: **Line is from a song by Jace Everett, "Bad Things" and it is the theme song to True Blood on HBO. And for those of you who watch both True Blood and NCIS, you may recognize Eric as Eric Northman from True Blood. Although in this story he is Swiss and a spy, not a 1000 year old Viking vampire. Still, he is sexy as hell, and a very bad boy, and 'I wanna do bad things to' him.

Hit the review button and let me know you are reading! Reviews and story alerts feed the muse. Things get heated with Eric, character death ahead, and lots of angst and love for Tony. Let me hear what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning—character death ahead in this chapter.

**Where Rumor and Legend Collide**

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning brought the beginning of a new week. Fiona was already looking forward to Friday night when Eric arrived. They would have all weekend before his conference began to enjoy each other. She had also thought a lot about Tony since Saturday night wondering what to make of that day and their interactions. Clearly there was some spark, some very real attraction between them but she wasn't sure how it all would come together. And Eric of course was a very complicating factor.

Fiona quietly walked up behind Tony's desk looking over his cubicle wall to see what he was intently staring at and was surprised to see a picture of Eric's face on the screen. It was the picture from his Interpol ID, but she had no idea how he had come by it.

She interrupted his investigation, causing him to jump in surprise. "Find anything interesting Tony?" Startled he looked up at her smirking face.

Tony recovered rapidly, "Only that you must prefer the long-haired bad boy rock star type."

"Hmm…is that all you learned?" she purred with a laugh in her voice.

"He must be very good at his job. He's got lots of commendations, although I can't find out what for. Seems to be a specialist in terrorism. I'm surprised he's not presenting at next week's conference."

"You are correct on all counts. I'd be curious to know how you found all this out. And he isn't presenting because that would put his face too much in the public and it would be risking exposure. His anonymity and his wits are all his has to work with." The teasing in her voice was gone and she was very serious. "If you could get access to his information, it may be possible for others to as well."

"True, but they would have to have a name and the right connections. The risk would be low. I assume he goes into the field for these long operations with a 'legend' created for him."

"Of course. He has several legends that allow Eric Northman to disappear completely and for someone else to take his place, completely. Fake passports, fake jobs, fake names, fake past. A man who doesn't exist but can withstand the most aggressive inquiry and investigation. Eric is a man, but his counterpart in Interpol is a ghost. I don't even know his names."

"And if he is killed? How will you find out?"

Fiona was silent and looked out the window before turning back to Tony. "I hope that Interpol would notify his family and they would certainly notify me. I suppose it is possible that he truly does become a ghost and I just never know what happened." She sighed sadly as she went to her desk to put her things away. Fiona took a deep breath as she put her gun in her drawer and turned on her computer, realizing that Tony was back to looking at the picture of Eric.

"Tony, don't tell me you find Eric as attractive as I do. Am I going to have to compete for his affections?" She forced herself away from the bad thoughts and into a more cheerful place by teasing Tony again.

"I think it will be the other way around Fiona. Bad boy rock stars are hard to compete with."

Fiona laughed and walked over to Tony's desk, leaning over his shoulder to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. "My lovers do not have to be bad boy rock stars with long blonde hair and dangerous eyes. A man who makes my toes curl and my panties wet when he looks at me will do just fine."

Tony cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his chair, not trusting himself to turn and look at her, knowing she was close enough to his face that turning would place them within kissing distance.

Fiona smirked at his discomfort and added before she walked away. "Don't over think it Tony. Que Sera, sera."

As she backed away from him and his desk, he finally looked up at her, his eyes serious. "Whatever will be, will be."

Fiona smiled at him for an answer and returned to her desk and her coffee.

The rest of the week went by fast.

* * *

The team was at their desks Friday afternoon wrapping up paper work from cases earlier in the week. They were quietly joking with each other as they typed up their reports when Fiona's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and flipped it open, excitement shining in her eyes despite her voice and actions reflecting calm.

"Oui."

"Eric ! Vous êtes ici premier ? Allait comment votre vol?" (Eric! You are here early? How was your flight?")

Tony, Gibbs, and Cal all turned to look at Fiona when they heard her voice and her laughter. Obviously, Eric was on the line.

"Venez prenez-moi maintenant ? Au bureau?" (Come pick me up now? At the office?")

"Naturellement je veux vous voir dès que je bidon Eric, je ne pourrai pas attendre non plus, mais…)" (Of course I want to see you as soon as I can Eric, I can't wait either, but…)

"Aucun Eric ! Ayez la prise de voiture de ville vous à la maison. Je vous rencontrerai là quand je finis mes rapports. " (No Eric! Have the town car take you to the house. I will meet you there when I finish my reports.)

"Eric ! J'ai dit que je vous rencontrerais à la maison. Il ne sera pas long." (Eric! I _said_ I would meet you at the house. It will not be long.)

Fiona took at deep breath as apparently Eric finally agreed. "Bon. Merci Eric. Je vous joindrai dès que je pourrai. Oui, je sais que vous. Bye, bébé." (Good. Thank you Eric. I will join you as soon as I can. Yes, I know you do. Bye, baby.)

Fiona disconnected her call and sat hard in her desk seat, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache beginning. When she looked up the men in the bull pen were watching her curiously.

"What?" she said sharply.

Cal just held up his hands in surrender and returned to his work, knowing better than to interfere with his sister. Gibbs silently kept watching her as did Tony.

"If you have something to say you have about a minute to say it while I pack up my stuff to leave." She was angry and she didn't even know why. Was she angry at them or at Eric? Or maybe at nothing at all.

She grabbed the papers off the printer, put them into a file and handed them to Gibbs. Gibbs put his glasses on slowly, still watching her while he looked over her papers. She just gave him a careless sigh and walked back to her desk, turning all the equipment off and retrieving her things.

Tony finally spoke up as she knew he would. "What? Do we embarrass you now, Fi? You didn't want to introduce us to Eric? Why didn't you let him come pick you up in the town car? You would've been together just that much sooner." Tony tried hard to keep the bitterness and jealousy out of his voice but he wasn't very effective.

"Tony, please." Fiona asked quietly. "Please don't make this any more difficult than it is."

"Difficult for who, Fiona?" Tony shot back.

"Tony…" her voice was pained and her eyes tried to convey the struggle she was feeling, but Tony had shut her down. He was no longer looking at her and instead picked up his printed copy of his report off the computer and handed it to Gibbs. He too shut off his computer and grabbed his stuff and when Fiona tried to wait for him at the elevator so they could go down together he just looked at her standing there and turned and walked to a different elevator. Fiona sighed heavily and walked to her car.

Before starting the car, she leaned back and thought about the last couple weeks and the one coming up. She had been thinking about things non-stop anyway. She knew that ultimately she would end things with Eric, probably this week. Not so much because of Tony, but because she finally allowed herself to consider the relationship from an outside point of view. Cal and Gibbs had both made their opinions known, not in words so much but in a look. Those damn strong silent types. And what exactly had she been waiting the last three years for anyway? Eric was married to his job. As much as he claimed to want to marry her, his life would not change, or at least his lifestyle would not change. He was hers, body and soul, six weeks out of the year. But beyond that, he belonged to his job.

Even so, as Fiona put her car into drive she began to feel the familiar ache of her body for his. For whatever their future or their mutual faults, when they were together things were amazing.

* * *

No one heard from Fiona or Eric for the entire weekend. Not that Cal expected anything different, but other than occasionally running into one or the other making tracks between the kitchen and the bedroom, all he heard was the shared laughter, sounds of very passionate sex, and the footsteps to and from the pool in the middle of the night. Otherwise, it was as if he lived alone in the large house with a couple of very wild and sexual ghosts. He finally got fed up with listening to his sister and her boyfriend getting off every which way but Sunday and went out with Tony and Abby and ended up crashing at Tony's place for the night. Cal admired Tony's restraint. After the little tiff on Friday afternoon, Tony never mentioned a word about Fiona or about Eric. Although by Sunday night, Cal, Tony, and Abby had a bet on for when or if Fiona would arrive at work. Cal said late, Abby said not at all, and Tony said she would be on-time. Tony won the bet.

Fiona was there slightly earlier than everyone else, getting organized for the week, when Tony who was usually the first to arrive entered. Tony laughed and snapped his fingers as he approached his desk. Fiona looked up him, a welcoming smile on her face. "And so Tony, why are you in such a good mood this early Monday morning?"

"Ah, my dear beautiful Fiona. I won the bet. Between Abby and your brother, I'll have enough spare change to buy you lunch every day this week if I wanted to."

"You often buy me lunch during the week Tony, so you can't have won that much extra. What was the bet?" Fiona asked curiously.

"We placed bets on whether you would even make it in after your wild kingdom weekend from what your brother described." Fiona had the grace to blush but didn't break Tony's look. "Abby said no way, you'd stay in bed with King Kong, Cal said you'd be late catching cat naps after being so sleepless for so long, but I gave you more credit than that. I said you would be on time."

Fiona looked at Tony curiously and brought the coffee she had bought him on her way in over to him. "And what my dear beautiful Tony did you bet?"

Tony accepted the coffee with his charm smile and said, "I thought you would make a point to get in on time, knowing everyone would think you would be late and you wouldn't want to be thought a slacker. Plus, the program this morning started at 7:00, so I was hoping you didn't have any reason to stay in bed later anyway."

Fiona laughed at his last comment. "Ah, the truth comes out, DiNozzo. Enjoy your coffee. And if you looked at the conference program, then you also know that tomorrow night is an open night for the conference attendees. Eric has invited us all to join him and a bunch of others from the conference at The Founder's Place for drinks and dancing. There will be a lot of single women from all over the world there I believe." Fiona was teasing him a bit, but Tony didn't respond as she expected.

Tony snorted softly and returned to his desk with is coffee. "I am not interested in single women from all over the world, Fiona. But I'm sure you will have other takers." His voice was quiet now as he booted up his machine and stored his gun in the drawer.

"Come on Tony. It will be fun. Besides, we can dance together."

"We can dance together another time Fiona. I don't want to watch you play lovers with Eric all night long."

"Oh Tony, get over already. You know the situation and you know how it will end. And we don't play lovers, we are lovers, at least for now." Fiona wanted to strike out and hurt Tony and she did. Tony just looked at her with quietly pained eyes, got up from his desk and left to check on MTAC. He didn't say a word to her the rest of the morning.

Tony left at lunch alone, turning down invitations from Cal and Gibbs. Fiona begged off as well saying she had a few errands to run. She caught up with Tony eating a sandwich off the pier on the Anacostia. She walked up beside him, with just a soda in her hand and sat silently beside him on the bench, watching the waves lapping at the shore and the seagulls diving for food.

Fiona, finally unable to be quiet any longer, spoke up. "I'm sorry Tony. I said some stuff earlier that I didn't mean…"

Tony interrupted her. "Stop Fi. I've been acting like a spoiled child about this whole thing and I have no right to say any of the things I've said, or wanted to say."

They both sat there again, until Fiona reached over and took his hand in hers. "Tony, it's hard for me too. I'm going to end it with Eric before he leaves again."

Tony squeezed her hand but didn't move his eyes from the river. "I know. I just wish you had done it before he got here."

Fiona sighed and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. "There is never a good time Tony. There wasn't a way, or reason, to end it before he got here this time. And I will feel terrible if I end it before he leaves and something happens."

"You think that if you end it before he leaves this time, knowing he is going into another mission immediately, that he will be distracted and get killed?"

"Yeah, pretty arrogant of me huh? He's a professional and very very good at his job. Nothing is going to happen to him just because I break it off with him." Fiona shook her head in frustration at herself and the situation.

"It's not arrogant, and hell, he may very well be distracted if he is as in love with you as seems to be the case. But if something does happen, it isn't your fault Fi. It just is. It is the nature of our jobs, his more so than anyone's."

Fiona looked at Tony and put her hand on his cheek to turn his face to look at hers. "You are a good man, Tony DiNozzo. Our timing has sucked so far, but just give me some time, ok?"

Tony looked back at her seriously, and then smiled. "And what is it exactly you think I am waiting for? More veal parmesan? More swimming?"

Fiona smirked at him, glad to see his good humor back. "I know _I_ would look forward to more swimming, more um…sunbathing massages. You might look forward to the food, but for me I'm more interested in the company."

Tony's hand went up to Fiona's hand where she held it to his cheek, his eyes suddenly serious again. "Yeah, I think I'm more interested in the company too."

Fiona smiled softly at him while he brought her palm to his lips and kissed the center. He then stood, bringing her up with him and started to walk them back to the office. The two walked in a comfortable silence, hands occasionally brushing against each other as they walked side by side.

Tony and Fiona stepped out of the elevator to the rest of the team gathered around Gibbs' desk. Tony and Fi walked up when Tony asked in his good humored way, "What'd we miss?"

Cal and Tim stepped aside and Tony and Fiona stepped into the circle around Gibbs' desk looking at a box, wrapped in plain brown paper, about the size of a small TV screen. There was no return address and the lettering had been done by hand. Gibbs already had gloves on and everyone else pulled gloves out as well. He started to slice the taped side open when Tony stopped him.

"Uh, Boss…remember the SWAK letter? Has this been through x-ray? Maybe we should open it in a sealed area." Gibbs looked up at Tony and nodded his head in agreement. Gibbs picked the box up and started to lead the way to autopsy. It, along with Abby's lab, were the only rooms able to be sealed off.

Tim asked again if it had been through x-ray. "Are we sure it isn't a bomb?"

"It's no bomb, McGee." Gibbs answered, his voice stressed. He didn't say anything but his gut was screaming that this was a very bad thing.

Cal asked Tony as they followed behind. "What was the SWAK letter?"

"Biological contaminant. I got sick with the plague. It was bad." Tony said grimly.

Cal spoke up again. "And how do we know this isn't a biological as well?"

Gibbs sighed. "It's biological alright, but it isn't a weapon."

Fiona finally piped up as they entered autopsy surprising Ducky. "So what is it?"

"That's what we are here to find out. Everyone get on masks and gloves just in case. Ducky? Do you want to stay or go?"

"Well, Jethro, it is my autopsy lab, I'll stay."

Gibbs started to pry the paper away. Before he tore the tape, Fiona reminded him they might be able to get fingerprints off the tape so he should cut around it if possible. Gibbs nodded and kept moving, missing the tape and only cutting paper. Fiona grabbed some evidence bags and took the paper that Gibbs had just removed and placed it inside. Then more tape and more paper, until they were finally down to the box itself. It was small ice chest. Gibbs slowly opened the lid and pushed it back. Inside was a note sealed tightly in plastic. Cal remembered to take pictures and got one of Gibbs lifting the note and not having his glasses passed the note to Tony to read.

"_Agent Gibbs, you were like a father to her, better than her own father could ever be. _

_She was brave and never gave you up and never gave up Moussad. _

_Her allegiances may have been torn in death, but they never were in life. _

_We will be meeting you soon."_

Tony's eyes dropped from the letter to the box. He knew what he would see there but even that knowledge could not prepare him for the wrenching of his heart. His shoulders sagged and Fiona went behind him to brace him when she thought he would fall. Gibbs yelled when he saw what was in the box and threw an autopsy tray into the wall, shattering the silence. Set inside white Styrofoam and preserved by dry ice, Ziva's beautiful dark hair was matted to her brutalized face, her eyes' closed in her forever silence.

TBC

Please review! This isn't turning into one of my best written stories, but I can't seem to get this little plot bunny out of my mind so I continue to write it. It would be nice to know someone is reading! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers: Thank you for reading this story. I apologize but this muse's muse has fallen down the rabbit hole with nary a hair left behind to complete the story. Each incomplete story will be marked as completed and AS IS since I hate leaving so many incomplete stories behind. Thank you again and you might check out some of my other stories. Cavalier Queen


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The muse is back on this story, so for those of you still reading, or wanting to read, here is the next installment. And I have changed it from complete back to incomplete. I wish they had a mark for on-hiatus or something like that. Thank you for your patience.

**Where Rumor and Legends Collide**

**~Chapter 7~**

Cal took Tony back to the house he and Fiona shared. Fiona, at Gibbs' request, took over the forensics of the horrible discovery. Abby could hardly be asked to handle the forensic investigation on one of her best friends. Even so, Abby had insisted on staying with Fiona in the lab while Fi did the processing. It was two in the morning by the time Fiona walked tiredly through her front door. The lights were dim in the almost silent house. Fiona walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a scotch and headed up the stairs to her room. Eric was sleeping in their shared bed. She walked slowly towards his naked body, her hand reaching down to lightly caress his soft and slightly tanned skin. He stirred but didn't wake up, which she was grateful for. She needed a shower, and she needed to find Tony. Neither of which would be at the top of Eric's mind if he woke up.

Fiona dressed in a long nightgown and soft silk robe. She slowly combed out her damp hair staring at her pale drawn face in the mirror. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so tired, so very very tired. And she needed to see Tony. She left her room on silent feet and entered into the hallway, the plush carpet silencing the sound of her feet and the closing of the door. She glided to the room Tony stayed in occasionally when he was visiting and opened the door. His bed was empty and looked like it hadn't been slept in. Fiona went to the window and looked over the back yard. In the moonlight, she could see a shape slumped on one of the recliners by the pool. Even though she couldn't see very well in the dark, the moon reflecting off the absolutely still water of the pool showed her the person there was definitely Tony.

She went downstairs, walked through the slightly open French doors and walked barefoot on the damp grass towards the pool. Tony didn't even look up as she sat next to him on the recliner.

It was a little chilly outside by the pool, but it took her a few minutes to realize she was sitting beside a silent withdrawn Tony in a gossamer nightgown and robe. She reached out to touch him, feeling his warmth against her cold hand. Tony's head moved slightly, his eyes opening to seek hers.

She gave him a slight smile, "Hey."

Tony just sighed and brought her into his arms, burying his head into her hair. Before he knew it, tears were falling from his face into her damp hair. They held each other that way until Tony's tears stopped and his shoulders weren't shaking anymore. He pulled away from her for a few minutes, looking into her face.

"Did you just get home?" he asked.

"Just long enough to shower and come find you."

"You're freezing."

"I wasn't when you were holding me."

Tony smiled slightly and pulled Fiona back into his arms. She curled into his warm body taking comfort from him just as he took comfort from her. Silence curled around their bodies as they sat there.

After a while Tony whispered, "She was terrified of dying that way. She told me once that she had a friend whose head was cut off and sent back to Moussad. She said she would never allow that to happen to her. I guess she was wrong." His voice choked on the last words.

"Tony, I…"

"I know," Tony sighed into her hair.

She lifted her head up to his face, their mouths close enough to smell the scotch on each other's breath. The pain in his eyes caused her heart to sink. She did the only thing she could think of and stretched her neck up so her lips could reach his. She stopped just short of actually touching his lips, pausing, unsure of herself. Tony's breath sped up and he very slowly closed the small gap between the two of them. Their lips touched briefly and they broke apart, only to move back to each other kissing more forcefully this time, her needing to absorb his pain for him, he needing the comfort that only she could provide. When they finally broke apart they looked at each other surprised at the level of passion the kiss inspired, even under the circumstances.

Tony's mind cleared slightly, "Eric…"

"Shh, Tony. Remember, don't analyze it too much. I will deal with Eric when the time comes."

Tony nodded his head silently and brought her body even closer to him, holding her tightly. They lay there for a while, falling asleep together. When Fiona finally woke up, she woke Tony gently and together they walked back into the house and reluctantly parting at the door to her room, both very aware of the man waiting for her on the other side.

If Fiona thought she could slip through the door and into her bed beside Eric she was greatly mistaken. Eric was standing beside the window overlooking the pool. He had seen everything, even if there wasn't much to see. Fiona tried to glide past him towards the bathroom but he grabbed her arm.

"What were you doing, Fiona?" His voice was a angry controlled whisper.

"You were watching, Eric. What did it look like?" Fiona managed to stay calm and was not going to escalate the situation. She had seen Eric this angry and jealous once, but she had never actually feared him. Now the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end just looking at the emotions in his eyes.

"Is HE your newest lover? And you would dare to be with him while I was sleeping upstairs?" Eric spat out.

"Eric…please. It is late. I've been dealing with the most grisly set of circumstances. Let's just talk about this in the morning." She pushed him away but he refused to let go of her arms, only holding her tighter. She would definitely have bruises in the morning.

"No! We talk about it now. You have taken a lover!! How long? How long has this been going on?" Their whispered argument went on.

"Tony is not my lover, although I will admit that it may come to pass. I was comforting a friend who saw his friend's head in a box this afternoon. Killed by terrorists no doubt. There is nothing going on, Eric." Fiona's voice was tired, filled with the sigh of exhaustion.

"You are mine, Fiona. I will not share you." He shoved her against the wall, one hand pressed against her throat and the other ripping at her nightgown.

"Eric! What…" she heard the tearing of her gown, but when she tried to scream he only cut off her oxygen by pressing tighter on her throat.

"I am going to erase the smell of him, the taste of him, the touch of him from you."Eric snarled.

Tears started to slide down her face. She whispered through her tears, angry and fearful words, "Eric, I have never been unfaithful to you in the three years we have known each other. Please do not ruin us like this."

"You have ruined us, Fiona. You have chosen another and we are over. Now, I am going to take from you one last time. You betrayed me…" his lips came down on hers forcing her lips open over her teeth and his tongue shoved its way into her mouth. She almost gagged at the force of it. He had her pinned in such a way it was impossible for her to move and the pressure on her throat kept her from being able to call out for help. His hand kept the steady pressure on her windpipe until she started to blackout. When he saw that he lightened up slightly.

"I want you awake for this Fi. I want you to remember me always."

She whispered hoarsely, knowing her throat was going to be badly bruised the next day, if she survived at all. As the spots cleared, she asked, "And this is how you want me to remember you Eric? Raping me in my home, in the bedroom we have shared, in a needless and unjustified jealous rage?"

Eric continued his pounding and tearing at her skin and her body. But at her words, he stopped completely. He looked at her with horror and pulled away, leaving her to drop to the floor in a silent weeping heap. Eric grabbed his belongings and shoved them into a suitcase, not looking at her shoulders silently shaking.

He bent down and lifted her head to his, her body tensing and pulling away from him in fear. "No, Fiona, this is not how I would want you to remember us. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Remember that I love you."

His eyes held something in them she had never seen before, a resignation, a loss of hope, a sense of desperation. She automatically reached out to him, and he took her hand and raised her broken body off the floor and lifted her to the bed. He covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Fiona."

And Eric Nordstrom turned and left her forever.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm working through this to the end. I appreciate your patience and I hope this is rewarding you for hanging on out there. Best wishes. Renee When we left our characters, Tony and Fiona shared some special moments by the pool following the gruesome discovery of Ziva's head. Eric took his anger and jealousy out on Fiona in a brutal assault that left her torn, bruised and battered.

**Where Rumor and Legends Collide**

Chapter 9

Fiona cautiously entered the kitchen where she heard Callen and Tony talking in soft voices. She listened covertly behind the door to see if she could hear what they were talking about and if they were aware of what happened last night. She wouldn't be able to disguise it from them but she wanted to know what they knew already. They were talking about the challenges of the upcoming day and both men seemed very reserved. It didn't sound like they knew anything about what they were about to see.

Fiona had chosen her clothing for work carefully. Eric's assault had left dark purple bruises on her arms and neck. His entire handprint could be seen against her neck in ugly purple-red crush marks. Her voice was hoarse from the strain against her throat and vocal chords, it was a wonder he hadn't crushed her windpipe. She even had bite marks she couldn't remember getting. And where Eric had pushed her against the wall and forcefully entered her…well, she just ached fiercely. She was bleeding a little but didn't think anything was torn and he had certainly stopped before doing more physical damage. She knew the psychological damage wouldn't be overcome for a long time. It was warm weather this time in D.C. so the clothing proved challenging. She couldn't wear long sleeves and turtlenecks…that would be obvious and uncomfortable to boot. Instead, she put on a sleeveless black turtleneck with a thin black sweater over it. She was uncomfortable enough walking that she chose loose black slacks and flats. She pulled her hair back into a long braid, tried a little makeup although it didn't really make any difference. Her pallor was extraordinarily pale and her eyes still swollen and red from crying. She'd had no sleep all night and it showed in the dark circles under her eyes. She did not present a pretty picture.

She pushed through the kitchen doors and into the room, keeping her head down and walking stiffly towards the coffee pot. Both men were just sitting there silently when she walked in, conversation being difficult this morning. Their attention was immediately drawn to Fiona. Something wasn't right and they could both immediately tell, just by seeing her back. When she turned to face them, Tony stood sharply and the more reserved Callen stood slowly, taking in her appearance with concern.

It was her brother who spoke first, "What the hell, Fi? What happened to you?"

"Where is Eric?' Tony asked suspiciously. "When you left me last night, you weren't walking like you were wounded, and what is with the long sleeves?"

As they both started to walk towards her, she backed away from them, finding herself against a wall, much like she had last night.

Her voice sobbed out, "Please, stay back…" Fiona's hand was up as if to push them away from her.

Tony's hands clinched into fists as Callen rubbed his short cropped hair. Callen finally broke the silence. "Show us Fi. We need to know…"

She looked at them with tears in her eyes. "You both have to promise me you will not do anything. Nothing. He's gone. He will never come near me again. We have other, more important things to deal with."

Callen and Tony looked at each other and back to her. "Until this case is over…and then no more promises."

"Then no, I won't show you and I won't tell you. Let's go to work." She turned sharply and sucked in a quick breath. She'd been upset and had forgotten that she was bruised a lot of different places. Turning quickly, walking, sitting, it was all going to be a challenge.

Tony walked slowly up to her, careful not to touch her. "You need to be seen by a doctor, Fi. You are hurt. You can't go into work."

"I will go into work Tony. There isn't anything for me to go to the doctor's for. I have certainly had worse injuries than this. And I won't be pressing charges. End of discussion…please."

Neither man thought it was the end of the discussion. But looking at how fragile Fiona looked they gave in.

Callen looked at Fiona and then back at Tony. "This isn't the end Fiona. But for now, because you asked, we will put the conversation on hold. I think it is time to head in, don't you?" His face brooked no disagreement.

Other than looking at Callen and Tony questioningly, Gibbs didn't ask about Fiona's obvious pain and no one else mentioned it either. Fiona got straight to the business at hand.

The team collected around the screen in the ops area where she held a remote. Fiona looked at Gibbs pleadingly, "I've seen all of this and it's bad Gibbs. I don't know how you want to handle this. It is really bad."

Gibbs looked at her with ice cold eyes. "It is bad. We know that. And we'll do this so we can get this son-of-a-bitch. Run it, Fi."

Fiona closed her eyes briefly offering up a prayer for strength and when she opened them again she dove into the sitrep.

"There was no DNA or fingerprints retrievable from the paper the box was wrapped in, the plastic, or the box itself. It's a dead end."

Callen interrupted, "Except for the delivery guy."

"Yeah. We don't have an ID on him yet, but that would be a good place to start. As for the rest," she paused carefully her voice growing quieter, "Ziva was alive when her head was cut off, most likely with a machete or similar instrument."

Tony and Abby both gasped but remained silent. Gibbs had turned into a big chunk of stone standing in the middle of the bull pen.

"And I found this. They obviously wanted us to receive the head before they released…" Fiona looked at Abby and Tony and then again at Gibbs, "Please Gibbs, this is really bad."

Gibbs stared at Fiona and then nodded, softly turning to Abby and asking her very quietly to go back down to the lab. She started to object, but whatever she saw in Gibbs' eyes stopped her. She bit her lip and turned away.

Fiona waited until Abby was gone and then turned back to the screen. "This was released t o Al-Jeezera last night." She ran the grainy tape, showing a flag and men in black with black rags over their faces. Ziva's beautiful face showed the signs of terrible torture and her eyes were resigned to her fate. Out of habit, or perhaps just for something to concentrate on besides what he was about to see, Callen started to translate the Arabic into English for the others. He knew Fiona already knew what it said.

The tape showed a lot of chest pounding and loud repetitive political statements before one of the men grabbed Ziva's long black hair and yanked her head up. A different man handed him the machete and the man with Ziva's hair in his hand cried out:

"سيتم تدمير NCIS Moussad والولايات المتحدة. هذا هو مجرد بداية لحربنا ضد الكفار من إسرائيل وأمريكا. فقط اﻷول رؤساء العديد من فسوف نقوم بالضبط أن العقوبة. " ("Moussad and America's NCIS will be destroyed. This is just the beginning of our war against the infidels of Israel and America. Just the first of the many heads we will take to exact our punishment.")

Callen's voice shifted away from the screen as Ziva's head was sliced from her body and while her body slumped onto the ground, the man held her head up in triumph.

Callen's voice whispered back to the screen, "Shalom, my friend."

Tony choked and turned and left the bull pen quickly. Gibbs just stood there staring at the screen, his face flushed and his breathing rapid. Fiona quickly turned off the screen and walked next to Gibbs, putting her hand on his arm and then walked away silently. Soon, there was no one left in the bull pen but a silent and unmoving Gibbs and a silent Callen who stood by his long-term friend, being there as a source of comfort just with his presence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Where Rumors and Legends Collide**

Chapter 10

The blonde man with the shaggy hair stood slumped against the brick window frame at NCIS. His back was to the empty bullpen as his blank eyes stared out onto the rainy day in D.C. He didn't want to be here, but here he was. Eric knew he had hurt Fiona last night, left his completely contained manner and flew into a rage. _Mon Dieu…how could he have done that to her? She was the only woman he had ever really loved and now…now she would be lost to him forever._

He felt, rather than saw her presence in the bullpen. Her gait was slower than usual and he turned to face her. She was almost to the plasma screen before she saw him, leaning against the brick.

With a voice that seemed to lower the temperature around him a good 10 degrees she asked, "What are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached for the nearest phone. "I'm calling security."

"Please, Fi. I'm not here to…"

"Security? Yes, I need someone escorted out of the building. Yes, thank you." She hung up and stood deathly still.

"Fiona, I would never…" he stopped himself. He almost said 'I would never hurt you.' _Too late_, a very nasty voice reverberated in his head. He stood and walked slowly towards her, putting on all the professionalism he could muster. "Fi, I'm here for Interpol. They've asked me to look into Ziva's murder. From the tape, it looks like one of the groups we have been following."

Security showed up on one side of Eric while Tony turned the corner coming towards him on the other. Tony's voice boomed out, "What the hell?" He rushed to Eric.

Only Fiona's voice stopped Tony dead in his tracks. "No Tony. Not like this, not here. He is here on the business of Ziva. As for the rest, it is between he and I." She turned to security who were waiting with a confused look on their faces. "I'm sorry guys. I think we have this handled." The two security officers looked at Tony and back to Fiona and nodded and left.

"I have information on the terrorist cell that killed Ziva. I can help. And even if you don't want my help, your government and Interpol are working together on this."

Just as he said this Gibbs rounded an opposite corner coming up behind Fiona. "Yeah, so I've been told. Everyone, conference room. Now. Fiona, call the others and have them meet us there. Tony and I will escort Mr. Northman and get him settled." As she silently picked up the phone to call the team in, she couldn't help but feel a twinge sorry for Mr. Northman. Even if they didn't hurt him, which Gibbs would never allow in the building, it was going to be a very uncomfortable visit.

Cal came walking up behind her lightly touching her back, feeling her jump. _I will kill this man before this is all over. _Fiona turned and faced her brother, reading the concern all over his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump, baby girl. How are you doin'?"

Fiona immediately leaned into the safety of her brother's chest while he lightly rested his hands on her hips. "I hurt, Cal. All over. And now he's here..." He pulled her chin up and was pleased to see there were no tears, just pain.

"Yeah. But you know he won't ever come near you again."

Fiona laughed bitterly, "Cal, we both know that he will choose not to come near me. He will punish himself for this far worse than I ever could, worse than either you or Tony or Gibbs."

Cal looked at his sister, wondering if she was right. She knew the man probably better than anyone else. "You aren't thinking of forgiving him…going back to him?" He asked looking at her sideways as they walked slowly up the stairs. He could hear the breath come out of his sister's chest every time her foot carried all of her weight on each stair. His heart hardened and pained.

"Cal, I've already forgiven him, even if he can never forgive himself. And no, I would never go back to him. Ever. And he would never ask me too."

They entered the conference room in silence and sat next to each other as far away from Eric as they could get.

Eric noted how extremely tired and drawn Fiona's face was. She moved stiffly and he guessed that in his blind attack last night he had torn some things not meant to be torn. They'd had rough sex before, but this time it was rape…plain and simple. What a difference the same act could have when one party wasn't engaged. He was glad he couldn't see the bruises and bite marks that her clothing hid from view. Eric also knew that while they might be hidden, they hadn't gone unnoticed by every man in this room. They despised him just as he despised himself.

He pulled his eyes away from Fiona, and silently walked to the plasma screen putting a small disk drive in the slot. He bowed his head to gather his thoughts and as the clips started to stream across the screen he started to talk. Purely professional.

"This cell is known to be in northern Horn of Africa. They have several camps that they move from place to place in, ever staying the same place for very long. We can track them by satellite but we don't have eyes on the ground." Eric went on to talk about the group's politics and mentioned a possible tie to NCIS through a previous case. And Ziva, well she intersected so many of the group's agendas that she made for the perfect sacrifice to get everyone's attention.

Gibbs spoke up as Eric closed his sitrep. "Well, they have our attention. And now Interpol is involved. Should I assume there is a plan?"

Eric dropped his head and then raised it to face Gibbs directly. "I've been asked to go to the Horn and track these guys. Once I get a location, I'll call in the Calvary."

Fiona gasped, "You are going in there alone?"

Eric gave her a pained look. "Yeah, Fi. It'll be easier finding them going in alone. Besides, you know I always work alone."

She remained silent and Gibbs stepped in again. "And who's Calvary?

"Israeli and American. Interpol guessed that those two governments would want to be the ones to take them out."

Fiona spoke up again, asking quietly. "When do you leave?" _Damn, can't stop worrying about him…_

Eric cleared his throat, dipping his head and then raising his head. "I'm on my way out now." He turned addressing Gibbs, "When I call Gibbs, the Calvary will already be waiting. They'll just need coordinates."

Gibbs nodded and stood, bringing the meeting to an end. Eric left without a look back, letting Gibbs lead him out of the building.

Fiona maintained a stoic composure, but one which was about to cave in. "He won't be back. This will be his final mission." A sob softly escaped her lips.

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "You can't know that Fi. He's been on far more dangerous assignments before."

"But he is leaving for this one with regret and self-hatred. He will make this his waterloo, Tony. This is not what I want…"

Another sobbed escaped and she rushed out the door and down the stairs racing as fast as her injured body could go, trying to reach him before he was gone. But it was too late, his car was already pulling away. Gibbs handed her a hastily written note Eric had left.

He pushed it into her hands and left her standing there under the entry where rain fell all around. Gibbs' lips touched her forehead and he briefly said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Fi." And he turned and left her to read the note.

With shaking hands, Fiona opened the note written on plain white printer paper, probably snagged while he waited for the team to return.

"_Dear Fiona-_

_There are not words to express my sorrow at what I have done to you, to us. Never, ever would I have wanted to hurt you like this. And you are right, I don't want our last night together to be the way you remember me. I hope that after some time passes, you will be able to look beyond this and remember the always good times we had._

_Tony is a good man. You are surrounded by good men who love you. I loved you, but was never a good man. I want you to have the happiness we both know I would never been able to have given you. Please. Do not cry for me Fiona. Everything is as it should be. When Job asked God 'Why?' God responded 'Why not?' Do not ponder on the why's of all of this, the recriminations, the pain. Just remember the love I have for you, have always have for you, and that I will carry with me to the grave._

_I love you more than life itself, Never forget._

_Remembering your loving arms,_

_E---"_

Fiona cried and cried, her sobs growing louder as she blindly fought through her tears and the now pummeling rain to her car. Unlocking the door, she climbed in and curled up in the passenger's seat, her already aching body absorbing the shocks of her non-stop sobs. No, this was not what she wanted at all.

TBC


End file.
